


Continue

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Love-tune
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 08:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12453606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Aran is a good teacher.





	Continue

Aran's lips are so soft, Hagiya thinks as he has his eyes closed and wishes for it not to end too soon.  
A soft gasp leaves his lips and he hears Aran chuckle as he withdraws.  
  
"You like it?"

Hagiya nods shyly.  
Aran grins and looks confident.  
  
Hagiya leans forward. "Can we.. continue?"

Aran snickers and nods, sliding an arm around Hagiya's neck, pulling him close.  
They don't battle, just enjoy, explore, take their time. They find a rhythm together, first it's a bit clumsy, but it gets better. Hagiya is a quick learner and Aran a good teacher.  
  
When they break apart this time, it's Aran who has a rosy tone on his cheek. Hagiya chuckles. Aran frowns, "Oi" and throws him down, pinning him on the mattress.  
Hagiya stares at him, laying underneath him now, not struggling to break away.  
  
Aran grins. "You actually like this? It could have been possible that you would start to fight me"

Hagiya blushes. Aran's face comes closer, their lips brushing just a milimeter away from the other.  
  
"You're cute," Aran whispers before leaning in and claiming Hagiya's lips once more, slower, deeper.  
Hagiya moans softly into the kiss and as Aran lets go of his wrists, Hagiya slides his hands around Aran's neck.  
  
"I'm glad I asked you to teach me kissing," Hagiya whispers with a crimson blush, and Aran grins.  
  
"I can teach you a whole lot more"


End file.
